


Obsticles

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Don't Call Me.... [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks





	Obsticles

By her estimate, there were at least a hundred people smashed into the lecture hall. Wanting to make a good impression with her fellow classmates, Penelope had picked plain khaki pants and a purple top to wear, pulling her hair into two low pigtails. Hotch had been kind enough to drop her off at the Academy on his way in, letting her know to call him if she needed anything. She’d assured him that she could find her way to the other building on her own after lunch.

Taking a seat, Garcia started to go through the paperwork she’d been given to fill out. The first few pages were basic personal information, background check details that she figured must be a little redundant at this point. The Bureau had already pulled her life history. The next section was about insurance, dependents and other family. She didn’t have anyone, in either category, so it was easily filled in.

The last pages made her pause. In simple terms, it was asking for her next of kin, who could make medical decisions. She knew it was probably meant for the field agents, the ones at risk of being shot or something, but just seeing those forms made a spot in her chest ache. She realized she was well and truly alone in the world. There would be no one to help her if something happened, no one to miss her if she died. Biting the inside of her cheek, Penelope took deep breaths to stop herself from crying in the middle of the lecture.

==

The security guard looked over her ID and then her. “And you said you’re here to see… Agent Hotchner?”

Garcia nodded. “I’m a little early, I think he was going to meet me down here, but I can just go to him if you tell me the way.” She really hoped this man wasn’t going to give her trouble.

Dale frowned but looked up the information. “Sixth floor, his office is through the glass doors and then to the left.”

She gave him a bright smile. “Thank you.” Heading for the elevators, she watched agents walking in and out of offices, reading files and talking.

On the sixth floor, Garcia spotted the glass doors immediately and pulled them open, glancing around the room. The guard had said office, and she knew he was in charge, so she figured he was probably in one of the rooms along the far wall. Trying to remain invisible, she climbed the steps, seeing that the first door was marked with his name. Knocking, she waited until he invited her in.

“Penelope!” He was surprised to see her already. Checking his watch to make sure he hadn’t forgotten her, he waved her over. “Sit, how was it?”

“Boring. Mostly listening to how great the Bureau is and how proud we should all feel to be agents.” She gave him a half smile.

“What’s wrong?” He moved from his desk to a chair by the sofa as she sat on it.

The tears were harder to hold back now. “This paperwork.” She pulled it out and handed it to him, it was already turned to the pages she couldn’t fill in. “I can’t fill any of this in.”

Hotch read it over, understanding. “You could… You could put me on all of this.”

“What?”

He nodded. “You aren’t ever going out in the field anyway, but if anything ever did happen, they would call me. For that matter, once we get your license and stuff sorted out, use my name for all of it.”

She was stunned. “Why would you do that for me?”

“I’m the reason you are here, that you don’t have anyone else. And as your handler, I really probably should know first.” He glanced around. “I can fill this out now for you if you want.” When she nodded, he moved back to his desk. “Also, as morbid as this sounds, you should have an official living will and stuff. If something were to ever happen, you might not be able to say what measures you would want taken. People hate doing that, but it’s really necessary. I’ve seen the fall-out when they don’t.”

Garcia watched him fill in his personal information on the pages. “Maybe. But isn’t that expensive? I mean, don’t you need an attorney for that? And they want paid.” She was surprised when he looked up at her with a soft smile before pulling out his wallet and handing her a card.

Standing, she moved to take it from him and then chuckled. “You’re an attorney?”

He nodded. “Uh huh.”

“And you would really help me with that?”

Hotch shrugged. “Why not?” He glanced out the window and saw his team heading out, probably to lunch. “Have you had lunch yet?”

“Uh, no.”

He handed her the paperwork back. “Let’s go eat then.”

==

Once she moved to the computer based courses of her training several weeks later, her time at the Academy started to fly by and before anyone realized, Penelope’s training was almost over.

Aaron had overheard Penelope telling Haley the morning of her final week of classes that she had to complete a physical fitness test, including a run on the obstacle course, in order to finish her training. As an analyst, the course would be untimed, she just had to complete it. He made a mental note of the time and that afternoon found himself strolling up to the instructor.

“Agent Hotchner.” The older man smiled, taking in the agent’s jogging pants and t-shirt. “Here to take a run ‘round?”

Hotch chuckled. “Maybe. Maybe not. The analysts are testing today?”

Agent Williams chuckled. “Yes. Who do you have your eye on?”

“Penelope Garcia.”

“Ah, the one with the monitor.”

“Yeah, I need to work on getting that removed.” He rocked back on his heels a minute. “Do you think she’ll have trouble?”

“No, she’ll do fine, I’m sure. She motivates well and doesn’t give up easily.” He eyed his former student. “She seems keen on being competitive though. I have a feeling that the day she gets a proper competitor, she’ll drop jaws.”

Aaron laughed. “I trust your judgment. What are you suggesting?”

“Well, I can let them run the course in small groups, depending on skills and time, you know. I’d be happy to call it so she goes on her own, if it means I can get your sorry ass out there again.” He smirked.

“I nearly beat the top time when I ran it!” He objected good naturedly.

“Ah, but that score’s been passed a couple times since then.” Williams knew by the look in Hotch’s eye that he had him. “I’ll save your Garcia for last, hope you’re ready to put on a show.”

==

Garcia was nervous and eager to get the course over with. She knew it wasn’t timed and they were allowed, encouraged even, to help one another, but she didn’t know who would be in her group. As each group was called, her anxiety grew. When the instructor called the last group, she frowned, her name still hadn’t been called. She really didn’t want to run it alone. Approaching the Agent, she asked him what was going on.

“It’s okay, Miss Garcia, you won’t be running alone.” He smiled at her and sent her back to the starting line.

Waiting at the starting line, she felt someone stop behind her just before they spoke.

“Ready to do this?”

She turned, jaw dropping, and stared up at Aaron. “What are you doing here!?”

He chuckled. “I’m running the course. Hope you can keep up!” When the buzzer went off, he laughed and launched forward, grabbing the top of the low wall and hauling himself up to perch on top. Turning back, his eyes sparkled. “Well, come on!”

Grinning wildly, Penelope took off as best as she could and managed to jump and grab the top of the wall, but without someone behind her to give her a boost, she struggled to hoist herself up. Suddenly hands wrapped around her wrists and pulled as her feet ran up the wall.

“That’s it!” Hotch cheered and jumped down, darting to the next obstacle as she tried to keep up. He was laughing so hard that he missed one of the stepping blocks and crashed to the ground, laughing harder when she darted past him, not missing a single one.

“Look who’s slow now!” She egged him on, yelping when he jumped up and chased after her.

Neither struggled with the next challenge, climbing a series of low walls separated by bars they had to duck under and moments later they were racing each other to see who would get to the mouth of the tunnel first.

Penelope could feel him close behind her ass as she hurried through, he was crowding her, intentionally trying to ruffle her, but it wasn’t going to work. Looking up, she realized the next item on the course was weaving back and forth between a series of walls that were close together.

Williams watched from his post as Garcia reached the first wall and looked back, shrieking at the predatory look in Hotch’s face before fleeing through the maze as fast as she could with the older agent on her heels. He smiled slightly, he’d have to keep an eye on the pair of them just out of curiosity. He had no doubt they’d give each other a run for their money.

She froze at the next obstacle, there was no way she could do that. She hadn’t managed it even once the entire class.

“Up you go, I’ve got you.” Hotch was standing right behind her now, looking up the rope as well. “I’m always right behind you.”

“Exactly what are you planning? To push me up the rope? You can’t lift me.”

He stared down at her, covered in sweat and panting. “Wanna bet?”

Her eyes widened as she realized he fully intended to lift her up the rope. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she grabbed the heavy rope and did her best. A pair of large hands grabbed the backs of her legs, just below her ass and suddenly the task got a lot easier. Before she knew it, she rang the bell at the top and was sliding back down, a beaming smile on her face. “Your turn.”

Aaron nodded and climbed the rope quickly and came back down. “You’re still here?”

Garcia blushed, she’d been too busy enjoying the view and forgot about the course. Turning and running away, the ditch, hills, and even the corridor proved no problem, she’d done her share of sneaking out as a teen. The balance beam didn’t cause her much problem either and she had to stop and laugh as Hotch kept almost-slipping.

Hotch knew she would be able to manage the rest of the course, so he took off, leaving her to chase after him. It wasn’t going to be his best time by a long shot, but he still had to rest his hands on his knees to catch his breath as she came to a stop beside him.

Agent Williams approached, a wide grin on his face. “Congratulations Miss Garcia, that was the best time for you yet and the best time for the class today.” He handed her a copy of her results. “Good luck.”

Thanking him, she went in search of water, smiling at Aaron followed and sat on a bench. “Thanks for that.”

He beamed up at her. “Always.” He was still breathing hard. “And now I know I’m seriously out of shape.”

She giggled. “I doubt that. Why did you come, anyway?”

“I overheard you talking to Haley and I wanted to see how you did. Williams suggested I run it and then had the grand idea to run with you.”

“Well, thanks.” She patted his shoulder. “Can we go home now?” She was ready to fall over.

“Yes. And since you did so well and are now done with all of your courses, we can go celebrate your graduation from the academy.”

“I haven’t gotten my grades back yet.” She shook her head.

The dimples she was coming to enjoy made an appearance. “It’s a good thing then that I have my ways. I also have something else to celebrate, but it’s a secret.”

==

Showered and dressed in something presentable, Hotch drove he and Garcia to the small Italian restaurant where Haley was already waiting for them. Haley was beaming as she stood and wrapped Garcia in a hug. “I heard you did really well!”

Shooting Hotch a look, she turned to her new friend. “I guess I did. It won’t be official until next week but training is now over and I just have to get my official marching orders and then I’ll be on the team.”

“Have you had a chance to meet the whole team now?”

“I think I’ve met everyone, coming and going from Aaron’s office in the afternoons gave me time to meet them.” Once the waiter had brought their drinks and taken their orders, she leaned forward, propping her elbows on the table. “I was told there was something else to celebrate.” She watched Haley blush. “Come on, out with it.”

Haley reached for her husband’s hand, gripping it. “We’re pregnant!”

Penelope’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god! Really?” She watched her nod before jumping up to wrap her in a hug, not caring that people were looking at them. “Yay! Give me details! When? How far? What do you want? All of it!” As she spoke, she sped up.

Aaron just watched, wide-eyed, as the two women leaned in over the table and began to chatter about the impending baby. After the stress and heartache Haley had been suffering over the struggles to become pregnant, he was happy to see her finally so happy and to have someone to share that happiness with. He knew Haley hadn’t made too many new connections since they’d moved to Virginia, he hoped that the budding friendship helped her settle in finally.


End file.
